


Tourist Trap

by rushingwind



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushingwind/pseuds/rushingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a boring weekend on Earth for John Sheppard, so he decides to take Teyla to the number one family destination in the United States: Disney World. Except that it's closed. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourist Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as John/Teyla ship fluff or just friendship. Originally written in 2006 and published on Livejournal.
> 
>  _Disclaimer:_ Yeah, I don't own any of this stuff. Stargate belongs to MGM, Disney World belongs to Disney, and Ripley's belongs to Ripley's Entertainment, INC.

Teyla tipped her head curiously. "Why is this structure upside down?"

John flicked a piece of popcorn up in the air, valiantly attempting to catch it in his mouth, but failing. After wasting two more golden kernels, he turned his head towards her. "Well it's the 'Believe it or Not' museum. They specialize in weird."

Her lips curled into a smile. "I thought you were going to take me to Disney World?"

He choked on his popcorn. "Ah, well..." He laughed nervously. "See, there was a _completely_ unforeseeable issue that involved the Magic Kingdom being closed today."

She knew full well what he actually meant was 'I didn't check ahead and I'm sorry.' Her face lit up, especially when he gave her his trademark innocent look. "I'm sure it was unavoidable," she managed to say in a steady voice, though a chuckle threatened to break through.

"Hey, give me a break! I was in another _galaxy_." John gave her a look of mock injury, but then he paused for a few seconds. When he turned back to her, his face was tinged with slight embarrassment. "Um, sorry?"

She gave him a lopsided smile before turning back to the peculiar building with interest. Looking down at the Orlando tourist book that John purchased for her, she silently read the header: _Ripley's Believe it or Not! Be shocked, be amazed! Believe the unbelievable!_

"To be honest, I am quite curious as to some of these exhibits."

He perked up immediately. "Really? Hey, there's lots of cool stuff in there, you know. There's a huge bridge made out of nothing but toothpicks, and—."

She held up a hand to stop him, her eyes still glued to the tourist guide. "John...?"

"Mmm?"

Her face twitched in horror. "What is an Aztec Shrunken Head?"


End file.
